Dance of Feathers
by GotensCrystalDreams
Summary: Veera's case was strange from the start. If starting her journey with a golden Pidgy isn't stange enough, what happens when she figures out she's connected with Articuno?


Title: Dance of Feathers.

* * *

Veera rubbed her eyes groggily. She looked over at her clock, it read 5 AM exactly.

"Perfect." She said.

She jumped out of bed, her brown hair flying everywhere. She combed it out and put a black headband on, long leather pants and shirt. Snapping on a billowing leather jacket that went to her knees. She left it open.

Veera was starting her Pokemon challenge today. A little late being a fifteen year old but her mother was a worry wort, insisting that she should wait a few years. Better late then never she guessed.

Veera looked out her large window overlooking her town of Pallet. The sun was barely coming up painting the sky pastel blue and orange. She took a deep breath of the cool, crisp air.

"Should probably get going."

A sharp rapping on the window made her look down. A girl no younger then her stood below on her small balcony. Her red hair was being whipped by the wind and she hugged her black sweater around her.

"Well, aren't you gonna let me in? Or will you leave me here to freeze?" Her voice was muffled by the glass.

Veera smirked. "Perhaps."

The girl, Sharon, gave her a look.

"I'm just kidding. Get up here."

Veera pulled the window frame up and Sharon eagerly jumped in, rubbing her cold fingers together.

"Jeez it's cold out there! Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Sharon asked.

The sun was completely up by now, and it tried desperatly to warm the world up.

Veera scratched her chin. "I suppose so. But your coming with me you know. That was the deal."

"Yeah I know, I know."

They stood silently for a moment, the only sound coming from Sharon blowing on her fingers.

"Let's go then." Veera said.

"Are you sure the lab is this way? I don't see it." Veera asked.

"I'm positive. I ran by this morning."

Sharon held her hand over her eyes. The sun was blazing now, and it was annoyingly bright.

"There!"

The large building came into view. A Pokeball shaped balloon sat on the roof with a banner saying ' Welcome Trainers!'.

"How'd you figure?" Veera asked sheepishly.

Sharon stuck her toungue out. "Lucky guess?"

* * *

"Hello? Anyone even here?"

The lab was a disaster area. At least to Sharon and Veera. Papers were lazily strewn across the floor, along with pencils, pens, poke'balls, charts, graphs, you name it! The computer at the desk was blinking a 'you got mail' sign on and off.

"Yes, yes! Who's here!" A voice called from a small hallway.

"Uh, we just came here to get our Pokemon. Um, where are you?" Veera inquired.

"In the hallway! I could use a little help!"

The two girls ran down the hall and met with a startling sight. A man, most likely in his late fifties was being assulted by a…small bird? Veera couldn't help but giggle, and Sharon followed her 'great' example of maturity.

"It's not funny!" The man yelled. "Get it off!"

"R-right. Sorry." Sharon replied giggling. She easily plucked the bird off his head only to have it peck her hand.

"Ow! Ruddy bird!"

"Sharon, give it to me." Veera held her hands out.

Sharon handed the bird over without hesitation. Amazingly, it didn't peck Veera.

"There. See, it's not so bad." She looked at it more closely to realize it was a Pidgey. It's coloring was unusual though. Where the feathers were supposed to be brown, were gold, and they shimmered when it flapped them. The rest of it seemed right.

"That there," the man said brushing himself off, "Is a shiny. Beatiful isn't it?"

Veera nodded, still studying the Pidgy's feathers.

"Sadly, it's also very rebellious. I tried to give it away this morning since a lot of other kids wanted it, but the thing just pecked at them. I'm afraid It's the only starter I have left. I might have something else tomorrow if your interested."

Veera stroked the little birds wings thoughtfully, then replied, "No, I think I take this one. It doesn't seem to terrible."

The professor sighed. "Alright, but don't come running back when it goes all crazy on you. I'm glad to have it off my hands."

Veera scowled slightly. A little Pidgey like this couldn't be that terrible, it probably just wanted a little attention.

"Here's your poke'dex, five pokeballs and one Potion, just in case. Good l-" The professor stopped suddenly then his eyes seemed to brighten.

"Wait, I do have one more Pokemon left! I'll be right back!" He ran to the back of his lab, and came back seconds later with another poke'ball.

"Here." He pressed the button and a small lizard appeared. It was bright orange with green eyes and a flame on it's tail. It cheered happily at being let out.

"It's a Charmander. A fire type. It might be better then that Pidgey."

"No. I said I wanted this one." Veera said.

Sharon perked up. "Oh, I'll take it! He's a cutie!" She jumped and grabbed the small Pokemon, examening it carefully. "I've always liked fire types. I'll take it!"

"Alright. Here's your poke'dex, poke'balls, and Potion. You two be careful." He looked at Veera. "Especially you. I'm telling you, that Pidgey might snap at you at any given moment, so just be careful."

Veera nodded and rolled her eyes. "I will be, chill."

Sharon quickly thanked the professor and ran out of the building.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Veera yelled and followed suit.

Prof. Oak shook his head. " What have I unleashed upon the world?"

Laughing, he went back to his work.


End file.
